Where Is Your Heart?
by carlton
Summary: A one-shot fic to Kelly Clarkson's 'Where Is Your Heart'. DHr. Simple. Cute. Enjoy :)


**Where Is Your Heart**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, nothing. Not even the lyrics. Kelly Clarkson - Where Is Your Heart.**

**Authors Note : Just a short little one-shot I wrote on New Years Day when I was bored.**

_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye_

This was the hardest thing that she ever had to do. She stood between two different lives. There was one person on one side. And two on the other. She glanced back and forth from the blonde to the red head and to that always memorable messy black hair. How do you choose between two lives that you've grown to love and accept? Two worlds that you live in, that you'd die for. How do you choose, your world, or your heart?

Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?

She turned her head to see one world shake his head and begin to walk away. She opened her mouth to protest and then turned to the other two.

"I.. I'm sorry." she said. The red head's jaw dropped open and stared straight at her, while the messy black hair cracked a small smile.

_I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

"Come on, Ron." Harry said, tugging on his friend's shirt. The red head looked at him.

"You're going to let her go?" he said, motioning to the young brown haired witch. Harry chuckled.

"She already let us go, Ron." he replied softly, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek and turning to walk back up the steps into Hogwarts, through the throng of students that had gathered.

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

The red head looked at Hermione with confusion clear in his eyes. The young witch shrugged sheepishly, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't get it either, Ron." she said, before the young Weasley could speak. She glanced around at all the students before shrugging again.

"Is it.. goodbye?" he asked, looking down at the ground. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she stepped up to the wizard and reached her hand out, making him look at her.

"I'll never say goodbye." she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand

She glanced back at the blonde-haired wizard that was still walking down the path towards Hogwart's gates.

"I love you and Harry very much." she said, staring at Ron before glancing back over her shoulder again.

"Then.. why?" he asked, motioning down the path.

_And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream_

"Why not?" she replied softly, smiling at Ron. "He's given me this new perspective on life, no matter how weird that sounds."

Ron looked at her, and then his face softened, and the confusion disappeared from his eyes.

"You love him." he stated simply, taking her hand in his, and she paused, then nodded.

Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?

"I don't know why. And I sure as hell don't know how it happened." she said, shrugging once more. She laughed a little, a few more tears falling. "I don't even know why someone like him would even put up with someone like me."

"I do." said Ron, looking into her eyes. Another tear fell and Hermione sob softly.

"I know you do. Which is why this is so hard." she replied. Ron softly placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek and pulled her in for a hug.

_It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah_

"It's because you're you." he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek once more. He held onto her hand for a second, squeezed it tightly and let go, following that messy black haired wizard back into the castle.

The students that had gathered followed him with their eyes and then turned back to Hermione.

"What are you waiting for?" said a first year Gryffindor, and Hermione looked at him.

_  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confusion now in her eyes, getting mixed with the tears.

"He's talking about that blonde haired gorgeous man walking down that path." said a fifth year Slytherin, a scowl on her face. Hermione looked back at the man who had almost made it to the gate.

"Go on." nudged Ginny Weasley, giving Hermione a small hug before running up the steps into the castle. Hermione glanced at the Seventh Year Gryffindors standing around her and they all gave her small smiles.

"Go on, get." said Neville Longbottom. "You know you want to, Hermione."

A few Seventh Years gave Hermione smiles and little waves before gathering up some of the smaller students, trying to nudge them up the steps.

_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah_

Hermione looked at all the students, before dropping her arms to her side and taking a glance down the path.

"Oh dear Merlin." said Hermione, before shrugging off her robe and taking off down the path. The students on the steps paused and turned to watch her run down the path.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, getting closer to the wizard. Draco Malfoy turned around fully and stared at her. She ran up to him and stopped, putting her hands on her legs, bending over slighty, catching her breath.

"What is it?" he asked her, stepping closer.

"I.." she took a deep breath, "love.." she took another deep breath.

"You." she said, as Draco said it at the same time.

_  
Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard  
To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for_

Hermione glanced up at Draco and smiled. He stepped right up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." she said, stepping up on her tiptoes, leaning towards his face.

"And I love you." Draco leaned down to capture her lips in his, and her arms immediately went up around his neck. He pressed himself closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They heard clapping and looked back up the path to see the students on the steps, cheering and clapping. Hermione laughed and blushed slightly. Draco nudged her and pointed to the doors to the castle that were opening.

Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ginny and Ron at the doors, small smiles evident on their faces. Hermione smiled and waved at them, and they all waved back.

She didn't have to choose, she found her heart, and her world.

Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?


End file.
